


Late

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re late to class and your professor, Mads Mikkelson, decides to punish you.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Hugh Dancy isn’t actually in this but I think that the way I wrote this story makes it fairly easy to imagine that the narrator is Hugh instead of just some male student.

"Oh fuck," I groan as I stare at the clock on my dresser. My alarm didn't go off again. I can't believe this keeps on happening. This will be the third time this week that I'm late to class. Why, out of all classes, is it the class I look forward to most? Honestly, the class sucks. It's not a subject I like at all but the professor... God, he's so fucking sexy. His soft hair. His beautiful brown eyes. His big, strong hands... Okay, I need to stop that. Right now.

I groan as I stand up from my bed, throwing on the first shirt I see. I gather up my books and laptop and I put on my shoes. Hopefully my professor isn't too angry, although it is pretty hot when he scolds me. I check my appearance in the mirror, fixing a few out of place strands of hair. My shirt is wrinkled but I can't be bothered to change it. I rush out the door, noting that I need a better alarm clock.

After bumping into multiple people on the way to class and almost face planting on the stairs, I finally reach the door. With a quick glance at my watch, I notice there's barely half the class left. Maybe I shouldn't even have spent the effort to get here. Too late now. I slink over to the nearest seat, trying not make any noise to draw attention towards myself. My professor is focused on his lecture and my classmates are engrossed in the notes they are writing. I pull out my notebook and my pencil and try to catch up.

Before I know it, the class is being dismissed. That went a lot faster than I expected. Maybe I was later than I originally thought. Everyone in the room starts to stand up as the professor says his goodbyes for today. Soon, there's only a few students left and I'm caught off guard by the sound of my name. I cringe and turn around slowly, hearing chuckling from the students who are still here. I look towards my professor and see him motion for me to go talk to him. "Shit," I whisper under my breath and start walking down to where his desk is.

Reaching the desk, I glance up towards the door, those assholes who were laughing at me have left. The room is so quiet I can hear my wristwatch ticking away the seconds. "Professor Mikkelsen, hi..." I try to stall for a bit before getting yelled at.

"You're late. Again? This is the third time this week and the semester has just started." He sighs, rubbing the creases on his forehead. I let out the breath I was holding in, I'm so glad he isn't angry. But.. he seems disappointed. And tired.

"I-," I trip over my words, caught off guard that I'm not in trouble. "It's my alarm clock. I think it stopped working over the semester break. I've been meaning to get a new one and I don't like using the alarm on my phone because I never hear it and-" Suddenly a big, heavy hand is clasping my shoulder. My heart skips a beat.

"Be quiet. Please. I'm not angry, I'm just concerned. You're one of my best students and seeing you not put in much effort this semester is terribly disappointing for me." He lets out another big sigh, then suddenly I see his expression change. He.. laughs? "You know, you never really payed attention before, either, but at least you were in class on time. I even thought about having you switch to a different class because of how much you stared at me. It's obvious you weren't getting much work done."

I start laughing with him. It's not a genuine laugh, I'm still completely confused by the whole situation. I clear my throat. "S-so why didn't you make me switch classes?" Shit, why am I so awkward? My palms are becoming sweaty.

Professor Mikkelsen's hand starts groping my shoulder, sort of in a massaging motion. He looks down into my eyes. "Because I like the way you stared at me. I like the way you used to try and be the first one in class and the last to leave. It's.. cute." His voice is low now, his tired eyes are shining as if he's amused with the whole situation.

Suddenly, I'm being hoisted onto Professor Mikkelson's desk. I let out a squeak, not expecting to be man handled in such a way. "Sit down, you're too fidgety. You look like you're about to run away. I don't scare you, do I?"

I try to speak, but nothing comes out. I clear my throat once more and say, "No. Not at all." It sounds like I'm lying. I'm really not, he doesn't scare me. He's just so.. close. And he's getting closer. Wait, he's doing what?

All of a sudden, Professor Mikkelson's hand snakes around my neck, his fingers trail through the hair at the base of my head. His mouth collides with mine, his tongue pressing against my lips. This is so strange. Why did he decide to kiss me? I part my lips, allowing his tongue into my mouth, and our tongues intertwine. His hands are slightly calloused, but they feel so amazing against my skin. One hand is still at the back of my head, lightly tugging at my hair, and the other is in my shirt, stroking my side. I moan out, "Professor Mikkelson, what-"

I'm interrupted again, this time by Professor Mikkelson's husky, low voice whispering in my ear. "You can call me Mads." He nips at my earlobe, making me jump. I'm dazed and confused and I feel like I'm in a dream. What brought this on? Why me? Why all of a sudden is the man of my dreams kissing me and caressing me?

My shirt is being pulled over my head and a hand goes to the button on my pants. I can't believe this is happening. This is so hot. Once my shirt is off, I reach my arms around Mads and pull him into another kiss. I don't care about why or how this is happening anymore, now I just don't want it to end. My pants slip off and onto the floor, I'm almost completely naked. I wish I spent more time on my appearance this morning.

I push myself off the desk and sink to my knees. I fumble with the belt buckle on Mads' pants. I've only done this a few times before with an ex-boyfriend and some one night stands. Eventually, I get his pants undone and pull out his dick. I gasp. Oh my god, it's so big. I glance up towards my professor and my eyes meet his. He's breathing hard. Keeping my eyes on him, I slowly drag my tongue from the base of his dick to his tip. He shudders. There's already precum dripping from his tip. I wrap my lips around his huge staff and start sucking. We moan in unison as I bob up and down. I deep throat the huge cock in front of me, stretching my throat tightly over his head. I stroke the base of his cock with my hands and I focus on blowing him for a while.

After about five minutes, Mads stops me and pulls me to my feet. He passionately kisses me and turns me around, pushing me into his desk. My stomach and chest are pressed into the wood as my underwear is roughly pulled down my thighs. A loud clap sounds as Mads spanks one of my asscheeks, forcefully but also playfully. The sound that comes out of my mouth is some cross between a moan and a yelp. A slick finger enters my asshole, lubing my tight entrance up with spit. Soon, a second finger enters me and Mads begins loosening my hole up with a scissoring motion. It feels so good, even with my erection uncomfortably pinned between myself and the desk.

The fingers leave me suddenly, and I let out a whimper, feeling empty. Then, Mads presses his hard cock onto my opening, teasing me with a back and forth motion. As soon as I open my mouth to complain, Mads' huge cock head pushes into me. I give out a long, loud moan as I'm getting filled up, his shaft pushing deeper inside me. It's so warm, so big. The throbbing of his penis inside me is already enough to make me melt, but then he starts moving. He's thrusting in and out of me, his muscular arms pinning me down, and his moans and grunts fill my ears.

I've never felt so good before. Mads is on top of me, thrusting into me and moaning my name. His chest is pressed against my back and his hands are entangled in my hair. The buttons on his shirt are scraping my skin, but even that feels amazing. I'm in such ecstasy, his name is the only word falling out of my mouth now, aside from some incoherent nonsense about how great this experience is. His breath is getting even quicker and his thrusts are hitching. As his hips grind against mine, I can feel him getting close. I don't want this end, but I'm in agony as I'm approaching my own orgasm, despite the uncomfortable way that my dick is pinned down. Soon, Mads is groaning out my name and his grip on me tightens, he thrusts harder into me once more and I feel his warm cum fill me up. This sends me over the edge, too, and my jizz pools around my hips and stomach, trapped between me and the desk.

We lay there catching our breath for a couple minutes. Soon, I feel the pull of Mads' cock slipping out of me. I groan at the friction, still sensitive from the fucking and my own orgasm. I slowly get up and reach for the tissues on his desk, handing some to him so we can clean up our mess. It's quiet and awkward and I'm blushing, hard. Probably even more than I was when he was screwing me. I get dressed and fix my hair a bit, before muttering "Goodbye." As I start walking, a hand grabs me and spins me around. Mads' lips are smashing into mine again and we make out for a bit until we're out of breath. As he pulls away, he says, "Stop being late." He smirks at me and I turn around to walk out of the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. This is the first kind of story I did like this.


End file.
